When All Goes to Hell
by Thousand Faces
Summary: AU Crossover wHP, CSI, Hellsing Aoc & Soc. Gwen and Morgan are two kick ass vampires with the sole mission to kick thier former lover's and sire's arse into oblivion. Put them together with the Angel gang and others, and you have an adventure. R&R LOVIES!
1. The Set Up

**Disclaimer**: As such, Thousand Facesand I (twilightlafae) disclaim from all of the following used story lines/ characters/ and so forth. First and front most, Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellsing, CSI, and Harry Potter. We also don't own our mentioned friends in this story. Be funny as hell if we did, but, alas, we don't.

Authoress (gets slapped by TLF) AUTHORESSES Note...s:

Me (TF)and my dear friendTLF have been working on this fic a bloody long time (since Thanksgiving 2003!!) just... for you lovely readers out there ::sniff,tear,sob:: We hope you enjoy this chapter and the many chapters yet to come.

::TLF takes control of A/N.:: We would like to thank our friends for reading and reviewing this story, all the while ignoring our fan-girlish tendancies, and seeing the writing beneath. We have to point out, there is a plot line ::TF looks:: 'Where?!' Shoosh, there is! We have gotten nearly 100 pages worth of this story, and we hope you enjoy reading it as much we had fun writing it. Much love,

Thousand FacesandTwilightlafae (a.k.a, those spastic people bringing you this story)

"SPIKE!! DAMNIT BLONDIE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" A very hacked off Morgan screamed at an unconcerned Spike.

"I am here because you are here, love." he said lighting a cigarette. Morgan gave an inarticulate scream of rage, snatched the lit cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it.

"Spike, you bastard, you frikin' distracted me from getting that damn demon. Now Angel is going to chew my ass out!"

"Don't worry love, I'll talk to Angel, take the blame and all that rot." Spike said, not sounding concerned, frowning at his stomped smoke, then pulling out a new one and lighting it. Morgan raised a blonde-brown eyebrow.

"Since when, Blondiebear, has Angel ever listened to you?" she asked, condescendingly.

Spike started to speak, then thought about it, and closed his mouth. "Good point. And it was bad when Harmony called me that, let alone when you do it," he said shuddering. Morgan snorted at him.

"Then save your silly pet names for some bimbo who'll be charmed."

They glared at each other, Spike irritated, and Morgan furious. In an uncomfortable silence, they headed back to The Hotel.

As they approached the entrance of thealley they were in, theyspotted Xander, Willow, and Gwen, who were walking along, chatting merrily.

"Hey!" Morgan called out to them. Xander jumped and turned. He tapped Willow and Gwen on the shoulder. They both turned and waved. Morgan waved back and ran to meet them.

Spike watched this displaywith unattached disinterest and shook his head. He followed Morgan, but kept walking at the same slow pace. By the time he got there,she had obviously already told everybody how he had 'interrupted' her little demon hunt. Gwen was standing there, hands on her hips, glaring.

"Spike, isn't there some brainless bimbo you should be taking advantage of now?"

"Yeah," he rejoined, "But I called and had my appointment pushed back."

"Raise your hand if 'ew'?" said Xander.

"Oh, go soak your head, you-" started Spike, but Willow stepped in between them.

"Now boys, don't let that testosterone of yours get you into a world of trouble and hurt."  
Spike looked around at the assembly of less-then friendly faces. Maybe it was time for him to leave. He casually shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

The four friends looked at each other and then started walking in the opposite direction. Gwen cast a secretive glance behind her, but Spike was not in sight. The street was quiet. Almost eerily so. There wasn't another person around.

Suddenly, a figure jumped downed from a fire escape just in front of them. They all jumped back, Gwen reaching into her coat and Morgan drawing her gun, all letting out a small yelp, Xander screaming. When it was clear who it was, they all stood there catching their breath, and Gwen stopped rummaging. Morgan looked up at their "attacker" and heaved a heavy sigh, holstering her gun.

"Jesus, you scared us half to death!"

Angel did not look happy. He looked at their linked arms, Xander's startled face; Willow's raised eyebrows, and Gwen's quizzical face. Then he looked at Morgan, who wasn't looking too surprised anymore. She looked at Angel's demon blood streaked jacked and shirt, the green bloodied knife that rested in his left hand, and Angel's slightly accusing glance. Morgan looked kind of guilty. "Guess you got him, then huh?"

Angel replied with a simple "Yeah."

He looked at the blood covered knife in his hand. He searched in vain for something to wipe it off with and decided on his shirt, since it was already covered in blood anyway. "I think the question is," he said, looking back up at Morgan exasperatedly, "Why didn't you?"

"Well, you see, I got distracted-" Angel interrupted her.

"That's no excuse. You told me you were a trained fighter, and I assumed that meant you were capable of being focused on the fight and able to ignore distractions." he snapped.

Morgan glared at him, and for a moment the lighting made her green eyes flash red. Willow stepped in.

"We interrupted her!" she said quickly, "So instead of kicking Jolly Green Demon butt, she had to save our butts!"

"Oh yeah," agreed Xander, "You know us. Always getting in the way."

Angel looked at them skeptically.

"Ignoring that you are a powerful witch, and Xander is...well his part is believable. And you...?" he asked Gwen.

"And I am going to ignore for the moment that you just dissed my girl, and bust this. WE didn't interrupt her. More then likely, Spike did. Morgan was yelling at him when we met up with them in the ally back there." said Gwen. Willow and Xander gave her a look. "What can I say, I'm an honest person. And I'm not to happy with Spike myself. He deserves to get his ass kicked."

Angel sighed. "Spike...well, I can't disagree with Gwen there." He gave Morgan a look. She gave him a stony one in return. She broke their brief staring contest and turned to her friends and roommate.

"I'm going home. See you later guys, see ya' back at the flat, Gwen."

With that she turned away, and headed to her apartment building a few blocks away, her mid-thigh leather boots slamming on the pavement, belying her angry mood.

Angel and the group of friends watched her retreating back. Angel shook his head in frustration. Willow glanced sharply at him.

"She's upset, you dough ball, because she is working her tush off trying to fit in at work, but something always happens to mess it up."

Angel looked at her. "That's not the point. After the encounter with Spike she should have gone straight after it, not link with you guys." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped when he remembered his hand was covered in green goo. "I've got to go. Take a much needed shower."

The group looked at angel and nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes please do," enforced Xander, "You look like a huge green jellybean."

Angel looked down at himself and nodded, then turned and walked away into the darkness of night. Willow, Xander, and Gwen, looked around the deserted street, realizing that they are all alone.

"Ya know," starts Willow, "I have homework--"

"I should go," says Xander, "my dad--"

"My dog, all home by himself--" asserts Gwen.

They looked sheepishly at each other and went their separate ways.

Xander and Willow went in the direction of home. Gwen glanced around the deserted street, making sure that she was alone. _It wouldn't have seemed that suspicious, since she shared the bloody flat with her,_ she thought. Deciding this was so, she eagerly darted after Morgan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

REVIEW....please.

Thank you.


	2. Spike Residue

**Disclaimer**: As such, Thousand Faces and I (twilightlafae) disclaim from all of the following used story lines/ characters/ and so forth. First and front most, Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellsing, CSI, and Harry Potter. We also don't own our mentioned friends in this story. Be funny as hell if we did, but, alas, we don't.

AUTHORESSES Note...s:

Well, here we are again! Sacrificing our Saturday afternoon to update this fic for all you loverly people out there :cricketcricket: Are there any loverly people out there?

TLF: Of course not, your face scared them all away.

TF::exquisite pout:

TLF::in a 'you're absolutely nuts, I'll humor you' voice: Maybe, if we get on with the story….they'll come back.

TF::does extreme happy dance:

TLF: Never do that again.

* * *

Morgan made her way to her apartment building alright, no interferences. It was when she got there was a problem. Standing just outside her door was Spike, leaning against the doorframe. Heaving a sigh of exasperation, she glared at him. Spike just smiled.

"Hello, love, have a nice cool walk, then? Good, because when we get in here, it won't be so chilly." He said with an inclining grin.

"Spike, leave me the hell alone. I don't want to sleep with you not now, not ever."

Spike raised his eyebrows and replied with, "Never is an awfully long time. Besides, you should always try everything at least once. Or twice…" he trailed of suggestively. Morgan flicked him off and pushed pass him through the door. Spike attempted to follow, but as he was not invited, he couldn't step over the threshold. "Oh come on…" he grumbled to himself. He stepped forward again. It was like trying to walk through a brick wall. "Hey love!" he shouted to Morgan's retreating figure. "Don't you want to invite me in?"

Morgan stopped in the dimly lit hallway, clenching and unclenching her hands. She slapped a toothy smile on her face, and spun around, walking slowly towards the door. Spike grinned smugly as Morgan reached the still open door. She waited for a moment, her face mimicking deep though. "Mmmm….no." And she slammed the door firmly.

Spike stood there for a minute, what had just happened to him not really registering. "Maybe some other time." Cursing, he kicked the frame and began to walk away. Just then, he saw, Gwen's figure, running determinedly for the door.

"This could be interesting...' he mumbled and hid himself in the shadows.

Gwen ran up to the door and banged on it hard. She stood there for moment, catching her breath.

"Spike!" cried a voice from inside, "I thought I told you to bugger off!"

Gwen half-smiled and replied, "I'm glad you did, but he's not here right now!"

"Oh, Gwen, it's you. Hold on a sec!"

Gwen could hear Morgan coming towards the door.

"Whatcha do? Forget your keys again?" It was amazing how horribly sarcastic someone's voice could sound from the other side of a door.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just let me in!"

"Alright, alright." The door swung open. Morgan was putting her set of keys back into her pocket. She looked at where Gwen was standing. "Hey, Spike was standing there, you might want to move."

"Ewwww…." Gwen stepped to the side and checked the bottom of her shoes for 'Spike Residue'.

Spike, still concealed in the shadows, was very close to letting loose with a cry of indignation.

"Wipe your feet before you come in." said Morgan.

"Certainly, your majesty."

Gwen strolled into the flat and the door was shut resolutely behind her

Coming out of the apartment building doors he ran into Xander.

Xander's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?" asked Xander accusingly.

"Well," began Spike, "I was just--" he paused, blinked twice and returned with, "Wait a minute! What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

Xander stepped back in surprise, "Oh, well, I was...umm... I..." Footsteps echoed behind him. Both of the men turned.

A figure came around a corner of the building, stooping ever so slightly, and slinking along in a dubious fashion. Xander had had the insight to bring a flash light. He shined it directly on the figure. "Willow?" he said, astonishment echoing in his voice.

Her head shot up. "Oh!" she said walking quickly up to them, "What are you two doing here?"

Spike rolled his eyes in irritation. "That question is getting really redundant! Can't someone say, 'You're here! Why?'"

Both Xander and Willow stared at him oddly for several seconds and then looked at each other. Willow looked at Xander real hard. Then at Spike.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, Spike that you weren't here for the comforting of Morgan's scolding from Angel, since you were the one who was the cause of it. So, you probably came here right after you left us. Xander, knowing you, you came to comfort her, but in a Spike sort of way. So, please both of you, go home. Morgan won't probably be interested in guys at the moment." Willow finished.

Xander shrugged, not denying it. Spike looked at her strangely. "So, Red you think she'll be interested in a girls company? Gwen's already there."

Willow nodded knowingly, she had expected this. Xander looked alarmed. "Hold on a sec, you girls are going to have a sleepover, and I'm not allowed to come and at least watch?" Willow threw him a disgusted look and entered the apartment building. Spike and Xander looked at each other.

_  
_"I've got, ya know, my dog..."

"Yeah, and I've got Angel annoying to do..."

"Right...see ya."

"Right."

Xander and Spike took off in different directions.

* * *

As/Ns: If you like it, tell us! REVIEW! 


	3. Get Fuzzy and Get Dangerous

**Disclaimer:** As such, Twilight la Fae and I (Thousand Faces) disclaim from all of the following used story lines/ characters/ and so forth. First and front most, Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellsing, CSI, and Harry Potter. The apartment, a little achievement as it is, we do own…huzzah.

AUTHORESSES Note...s:

Alrighty then, third installment! I am happy to report, my lovies, that in this one…PLOT BEGINS TO DEVELOP…ooooers….

Anywho, we hope y'all will enjoy this little piece of heaven. Now don't you be shy about it! Review and tell us what you think!

SIGNING OUT,

TLF and TF

* * *

_Meanwhile in Morgan's Apartment_

Willow poured milk into the three cups, and then brought the tea over to the two other women sitting on the couch.

"Well, Spike wants to get into your pants," Willow said cheerfully. Gwen laughed while Morgan groaned.

"Don't remind me," she begged.

Gwen grinned, and began to sing. "He wants to _hold _you, he wants to _love _you, he wants to-"

"Decapitate Gwen," Morgan finished, while Willow laughed softly.

"Well, we know one thing for sure: Angel is a moody bastard," Gwen said understatedly.

"It's a well known fact," Willow agreed assuredly.

Morgan sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, but I want to do something right around him. Make him see that I'm worth his while, y'know? But, I keep screwing up..."

Gwen laughed. "No, _Spike_ keeps screwing it for you. That guy has got the worst timing," she insisted.

The girls were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Morgan frowned and got up. She opened the door to find Angel standing there, glancing around from left to right in a frantic sort of manner.

"Where did it go?" He muttered forlornly. "Damn! Where the hell did it disappear to?"

Morgan gazed at him, one eyebrow cocked in confusion. "Wha?" She asked, her mouth hanging open.

Angel pushed past her and into the living room.

"Speak of the devil!" Cried Gwen, after he practically ran though, swinging his head to and fro as he passed.

"Wait a minute," said Willow, "since he's a vampire, shouldn't she have to invite him in?"

"Well yeah, unless he's been here before," said Gwen off-handedly. Then her eyes lit up. "Oooo..."

"Gwen. Mind. Gutter. Out," snapped Morgan, still looking at the frantic Angel with surprised eyes. "What are you looking for, Angel?"

"I've been here before, yes, on business," Angel said shortly, muttering to himself, and glancing around the room, not answering her Morgan's question.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and leaned over to Willow, and said, not very subtly, "Business my ass," while Willow stifled giggles, and Morgan short glares at them.

"Where the hell did it go?" Muttered Angel.

Morgan, yelping, dived for her bedroom door, slamming it shut before Angel could get in there, in the process nearly taking off Angel's first couple of fingers.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THAT INVOLVES MY BEDROOM!" She yelled, finally getting Angel's attention.

He looked surprised and replied, "You didn't see it come in here?"

"Ah," shouted Morgan testily, "if I had seen 'it', I wouldn't be asking what 'it' was. Duh."

Angel glared at her briefly. _Oh fantastic job girl_, Morgan thought to herself, _what a way to get in good with the boss! Be scathingly sarcastic. Dolt!_

In the background she could hear Gwen's voice. "Ah how sweet. Lover's quarrel."

Both Morgan and Angel turned around, "GWEN!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be quiet then," Gwen pouted.

Angel and Morgan turned back to one another. "Now," started Angel...and stopped. A confused look passed over him. "What were we shouting about?"

"Hmmm..." thought Morgan dramatically, "I dunno...OH! Maybe we were arguing about the fact that you barged into my apartment, started tearing it a part, and are now attempting to violate my privacy for no apparent reason! DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A REASON TO SHOUT TO YOU!"

"Listen!" retorted Angel, returning the loud-tone, "I saw something slip in here. Something very dangerous and I need to find it! Does that suffice? Or is written notice required!"

Gwen and Willow watched, wide eyed at the insults being past back in forth. The two glanced at each other, and then back at the shouting pair. Willow then conjured some popcorn. She offered it to Gwen, who grinned, and settled back against the couch.

"That's_ SOOOO_ detailed! I completely understand now! Here, let me get out of your way so you can rummage through my things in search of this mysterious...," Morgan leaned in, her voice at a small whisper, "...scary thing...ooo..."

Angel growled threateningly, but Morgan shouted on. "Oh! And if you find that pair of black underwear that I've lost, tell me, will you? Oh, and please, don't forget to look inside the third draw on the left, 'cause that's where all my personal items are! Cause, dear lord help us, we're WOMEN and LORD SAVE US, just can't defend ourselves, like a big burly MAN can!"

Angel scowled, and Morgan pretended to swoon. "Gwen, darlin', catch, me our savior is _scowling! _Please, darling MAN do stop and rummage around my things!"

Gwen rushed forward to catch her "fainting" friend. Angel promptly growled at her. She promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

Realizing that she was actually supporting Morgan she looked down, her face strained with effort. "Wow, Morgs...did you put on some happy fat?"

Morgan opened one of her eyes. "I'm going to stake you later you do know that don't you?"

Gwen grinned at her, and stuck out her tongue again. "You'd have to catch me first, be-hotch, and when your all tired out due to this extra happy fat, I'll come around and stake your ass!"

Morgan snorted, and, to prove her point, in space about 3 seconds, Gwen was sitting on her ass on the floor, while Morgan smirked above her. Willow, used to this sort of behavior (she was one of the very few privy to the 'Morgan and Gwen are vampires' deal) continued to much on her popcorn and offered some to the very confused, and now severely hacked off Angel.

"Do you mean to tell me that you two are vampires?" He asked, in his award winning 'You Two Are in SO Much Trouble You Might As Well Stake Yourself Now' tone, perfected in 1814 on Spike. Gwen and Morgan, realizing what they had just given away, glanced at each other.

"Actually, we didn't mean to tell you anything. That rather just slipped out..," said Gwen, seeing the very, very angry look on his face. She glanced at Morgan, who looked just as nervous.

"Er...you couldn't like...forget that you heard that, could you?" The latter asked nervously, really not wanting to deal with said Very Hacked Off Angel. Hacked Off Angel she could deal with, Very Hacked Off Angel she let Spike handle.

"No, I really don't think I can," he said, looking livid. All three women gulped. Angel was looking a bit scary. Then a loud squeak resounded through out the room. All four of its occupants blinked twice and looked at each other.

"Willow…," started Morgan slowly.

"It wasn't me! I don't squeak, I whine!" She defended herself

"Wow," mused Gwen to herself, "that sounds so wrong."

Another squeak resounded. This time, everyone started looking around them.

"Was that a squeaky toy?"

"I don't own a dog!"

"It doesn't have to be a DOG toy..."

"GWEN..."

Willow turned and noticed a small round ball of fuzz that seemed to be rolling out from underneath the living room couch.

Suddenly, two eyes opened from beneath the fuzz and blinked in the light. "Aw..." crooned Willow. She stooped down and picked up the small furry animal. "It's so cute!"

The strange ball rotated to face her. She smiled and leaned her face in.

The thing unexpectedly began to cough and hack, making Willow jump away from it. It continued to cough as the four room occupants watched it warily.

The thing suddenly hacked and brought forth a black ball of cloth.

"Ew...," Gwen groaned, as Willow wrinkled her nose. Morgan squinted at the black ball.

"Hey...those are my knickers!" She exclaimed, while the other three stared at her. She strode over to the fluff ball, which looked rather proud of itself (for a fuzz ball) as she unrolled the panties. Gwen did a double take when she saw them, not to mention Angel's shocked face.

"Jesus, Morgan...who'd ya buy those for!" She asked, staring at the very complicated underwear.

Morgan, noticing the others very shocked looks, blushed. "I didn't," she said, looking hard at Gwen, "Markus bought them for me."

Gwen's shocked look fell into one of unreadable emotions. Morgan nodded grimly.

"Wouldn't have kept them, but despite their looks, they are bloody comfortable," she said, with a shrug. Gwen smiled, albeit a little stifled.

Willow and Angel glanced at each other.

"Who's Markus?" Willow asked, curious.

Morgan looked over to Gwen with a crooked grin. "Our sire," Gwen said, "The dirty bastard he was."

Morgan made a saluting gesture. "Three cheers for that." Angel looked surprised.

"This...Markus...he sired both of you?"

Gwen and Morgan looked at each other, the signs of embarrassment showing on their faces. "Er...let's not talk about this? Maybe, you know, later?" Morgan said, coughing. Gwen nodded. Changing the subject, Morgan examined the fuzz ball.

"Dangerous being, eh, Angel?" Gwen grinned at the uncomfortable vampire.

"Positively terrifying, but I have another question for our broody vampire, which is, why are you here in the first place?" Morgan asked.

Angel looked rather uncomfortable and said "Ah right, well actually, I wanted to...uh...," he hesitated painfully for a good 10 seconds.

Willow, puff ball sitting in one hand, jolted him into starting. "I would like to remind you that unlike the rest of the assembled party, I won't live forever."

"Huh?" He said, looking very confused.

"Angel!" cried Morgan, "Just tell me, I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Well, I just wanted to say that...well...I'm sorry. For being so...gruff with you earlier."

Morgan crossed her arms in front of her, "Did ya now?"

"Yes. I realize that I was...well...

"A stupid jerk?" Offered Willow.

"Inexcusably stupid and unfeeling?" Joined Gwen.

"How about being a hair gel addict and a nancy boy to boot?" Came Spike's British drawl from the door. Gwen started, yelped and fell into Willow, who fell down with a squeak, the fuzz ball flying out of her hands. Cursing, Morgan jumped forward, and caught the ball and cradled it to her chest.

"SPIKE!" All four occupants yelled. Spike smirked.

"Love you too." Two middle fingers came from behind the couch, one done up in metallic blue, the other in a soft pink.

Spike looked a little surprised. "Why Red, didn't know you had it in you," he said from the doorway. He glanced over at Morgan. "Gonna ask me in, love?"

Morgan snorted. "As if. What do you want, Spike?" She demanded.

Spike placed a hand over his heart, feigning crushed feelings. "Why, love, I'm hurt," he said, his voice pitched in what he thought to be a wounded tone, but really came out as whiney.

Gwen detangled herself from Willow, gave a hand to the grumbling red-head, and then whirled to face the blonde vampire. "You want me to hurt you, Spike? I'd be glad to be of service," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously, tone pitched low.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm terrified, Princess."

Gwen's eyes narrowed, and Willow and Morgan flinched. The dirty blonde vampress nodded to the red-haired human. "He's paving his own little way to hell, here isn't he?"

The witch nodded. She looked at the smirking vampire in the doorway and waved. "Nice knowing you, Spike. You're in for it now." Angel wisely stayed silent.

Gwen sent her flashing eyes onto the dark haired vamp. "I'd hate to do this to you without your permission, Angel. May I send your Undead Grand-Vamp to hell?"

Angel grinned. "Be my guest," he said, with a little gesture.

Gwen displayed a wild grin. Then she vamped out. Angel and Spike watched in surprise. Unlike most vampires where their eyes turn yellow and their foreheads come together, Gwen's transformation was quite different. Her usually casually amused brown eyes flashed red, her short dark brown hair turned a brilliant black, and her fangs drew out of her mouth, and skimmed her bottom lip. Her metallic nails turned black and grew. She herself grew a few inches. She looked every bit of a very beautiful, very dangerous, _and very_ hacked off vampress.

Spikes mouth dropped open, his eyes widening. Angel's eyebrows shot up, then looked at Morgan, and seemed to ask with his eyes, 'You too?' In response, her normally green eyes flashed a dark blood-like crimson, and then went back to her mischievous green.

Gwen turned her now scarlet eyes on Morgan, still baring her teeth in a feral grin, making her look slightly insane. "Do you mind if I invite him? We can do that spell later, and I don't want to get blood on the carpet in the hallway."

Morgan nodded, smiling grimly. Gwen turned back to the stunned vampire in the doorway. "Come on in, Spike," her voice like steel wrapped in silk.

Spike was a little nervous, but strode in, looking confident. Gwen kept her eyes on Spike, but spoke to Willow.

"If you'd be so kind, Oh Mistress of Magick?" she asked. Willow shut the door and silenced the apartment, so no one could listen in.

In a storm of movement so fast that the two male vampires had a hard time seeing, she drew her gun and hired four rounds into Spike's chest.

* * *

As/Ns: What can we say? Spike just got shot, if that doesn't deserve a shout out, I don't know what does!

Review please.

TLF & TF LOVE YOU


	4. Talking About Markus

**Disclaimer:** As such, Twilight la Fae and I (Thousand Faces) disclaim from all of the following used story lines/ characters/ and so forth. First and for most, Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellsing, CSI, and Harry Potter. We own Morgan and Gwen so please (while Gwen may enjoy it) don't touch them.

AUTHORESSES Note...s:

TF: Oh my goodness gracious… _points amazedly at chapter_ … there's plot in this. How did that get in there?

TLF: _glancing at it_ Well I'm sure I don't know. It sort of snuck up on us didn't it?

TF: Indeed it did. Well, I hope you loverly people out there enjoy this as Wesley final comes in! I love that man.

TLF: Me too….

SIGNING OUT,

TLF and TF

* * *

_In a storm of movement so fast that the two male vampires had a hard time seeing, she drew her gun and hired four rounds into Spike's chest. _

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled, clutching his bleeding chest. Angel looked very surprised, Morgan looked amused, and Willow was clutching a pillow over her eyes, where she had placed it as soon as she silenced the door.

The red-haired witch looked over the top of her pillow. "Is it safe? Is he in pain? Is he dead?"

Morgan snorted with amusement, Gwen grinned, pleased with herself, Spike groaned with pain, and Angel looked more then a little surprised. Spike looked up.

"What the hell are you?" he asked his voice tight with pain. Morgan and Gwen glanced at each other.

"Vampires," they said unanimously. They grinned at each other, Gwen unvamping as they spoke.

"Guess that's what you get," Gwen said, shrinking a bit, taking a handful of popcorn.

"When you're the grand-childes of Alucard," Morgan finished.

Spike, still managing to sit upright on the floor, and Angel looked at each other. Willow, still gripping the pillow protectively, blinked in confusion. "The whatizts of whosa?"

"Did you say the grand-childes of Alucard?" Angel interrupted.

"I dunno, is that what you said?" asked Gwen casually to Morgan, taking another handful of popcorn.

"Mmm, yeah, I think that's what I said."

"Yep, that's what she said," confirmed Gwen cheerfully.

"In pain here!" shouted Spike forlornly from the ground.

"Wait a minute," continued Angel, everyone complete ignoring Spike, "who's Alucard? What the hell is going on here? Confused," he finished despairingly

Morgan opened her mouth but was interrupted by Spike. "Does anyone care that I'm lying on the floor BLEEDING!"

"No!" replied Gwen and Willow loudly.

"How 'bout," mused Morgan, thinking on her feet, "we go and take Spike back to Angel Inc. and then we can have Wes explain everything to you."

"Why can't you just explain it to me now?" inquired Angel.

"No particular reason, it's just a very long and complicated story and Wesley seems to like telling those."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Gwen. She looked distastefully down at Spike. "But do we _have_ to take the blonde? I wanted him to be in unbearable agony for just a_ liiiitle_ bit longer."

"Look, I'm all for that, but he's getting blood all over my floors and there is only so much my Swiffer will pick up!"

Gwen pouted and grudgingly nodded. "Alright then," she said, walking to the door, in the process managing to step on several of Spike's fingers, extracting a groan from the floor ridden vamp. Morgan strode around him, leaving two frustrated and curious beings inside the apartment.

They glanced at each other, and at the same time, realized that the last person out had to get Spike. Moving faster then she thought possible for herself, Willow grabbed a cookie and dashed out the door, leaving a frustrated, curious, and now Spike-burdened Angel in her wake.

_The Hotel, Wes's Office _

Wes watched in detached amusement as Gwen, then Morgan, Willow, then finally Spike and Angel came through the door of the hotel. The first stormed, the second strode, the third dashed, and the last two were complaining bitterly to one another.

Wes pulled out a gurney, and motioned for Spike to sit on it, before turning to get out some instruments to pull the bullets out of Spike. Spike warily watched the ex-Watcher.

"What do you think your going to do with those?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked as Wes brought out a rather wicked looking tweezers.

"Well, I was planning to take those bullets out, but if you'd rather me keep them in there..." he left off, watching Spike with a raised eyebrow. Spike sullenly sat down, and pulled his now-hole ridden black tee-shirt over his head, giving the room a view of some very nasty looking bullet holes, arranged in a circle on his chest.

Morgan whistled low, and looked appraisingly at the bullet holes. Then she glanced at her vampire friend. "Well done, Gwen. You're aim's gotten wonderful," she complimented, grinning at the wincing Spike, who was now getting the bullets extracted from his torso.

Angel, still desperately curious about the two female vamps, went straight to the point.  
"Wes, Gwen and Morgan say they are the Grand-Childes of some guy named Alucard. Their transformations- What? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, when Spike yelped as Wes accidentally dug the tweezers in too far.

"Bloody hell, man, that's my body you're digging into!"Spike yelled at the very stunned researcher. Almost not acknowledging it,Wesley apologized to the blond vampire. Angel raised an eyebrow at the British ex-watcher.

"You are apologizing to Spike. It's got to be really, really bad," he said, warily watching the grinning vampresses.

"No, I'm just rather surprised that they are vampires," Wesley explained, with a nod to the female vamps, both of whom smiled and nodded back. "Alucard, eh? No wonder we didn't know...no, Angel, not _bad _necessarily, just different. Alucard, Angel, is a very powerful Vampire...very powerful...can withstand sunlight, stakes, beheading, has regenerative skills, can turn into shadows, bats, and wolves...extreme speed...Alucard is Dracula. I heard he's now working for Hellsing, am I correct?" Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, he's under the service of Sir Hellsing in London. We went to visit him after we were turned." The vamp pushed back her long hair. "He was more then slightly pissed when we told him what happened...er...well...and he...er...lets not get into that right now, shall we?" she said, looking rather embarrassed.

Gwen nodded, looking a bit flushed. Spike frowned.

"Dracula? Poncy bugger owes me five quid."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You do know that one of Alucard's brood has some of the powers that he has? Who you met was not Alucard. He probably would have killed you," she said dreamily.

Angel looked hard at them. "Buffy met Dracula several years ago...he tried to turn her," he said. Gwen and Morgan looked at each other, confused.

"If it was anywhere in the space of ten years ago, she was nearly turned by a fake. Alucard's been working for Sir Hellsing for ten years...and for twenty before that he was a dried up corpse hidden in their basement," Gwen stated matter-of-factly.

Morgan nodded. Wes looked at them, pondering his next move.

"May I see one of you as a vampire?" he asked, curiosity clear in his eyes. Gwen nodded at Morgan.

"I'm all vamped out for tonight, go ahead," Morgan grinned, and stood. Suddenly, she shot up a few inches, her long dirty blonde hair streaking black, her eyes glowing a fierce crimson, nails turning black and long, fangs growing past her lips.

Wes nodded and glanced over her thoughtfully. "Yes, you're most certainly... well... a unique...uh...breed." An idea came to him. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind-"

Spike interrupted him, slapping his shoulder. "Excuse me? Still have pieces of lead in me? You can play with your toys later."

"Oh yes, of course Prince Minshkin," Wesley rolled his eyes and returned to tweezing out the numerous bullets lodged into Spike's chest.

Morgan un-vamped and sat back down, Angel's concerned eyes following her every move.

"I probably won't like the answer to this question," started Wesley, "but, out of shameful curiosity, how did you get all these bullets in you in the first place?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I can answer that!" shouted Gwen excitedly, her handing waving in the air, "I shot him," she stated proudly, a large smile beaming from her face.

Spike yelped again as Wesley's usually steady hand went berserk and jammed the tweezers into his wound.

"STOP. BEING. SURPRISED!"

"Why on Earth did you do that?" asked Wesley incredulously, completely ignoring Spike's whimpers.

"Well," said Gwen, thinking, "two reasons. One, he was annoying everybody and I just happened to be armed at the time. And two..." her eyes narrowed, "he called me...princess..."

Everyone, Morgan included, turned to stare at Gwen strangely. "Reminder to self," stated Wesley, "Stay on Gwen's good side."

"Yeah, I second that," agreed Angel.

Gwen noticed the stares. "Its not that it was sexist and demeaning...well, yes that was part of it, but has to do with something personal," she said, shooting a meaningful glance at Morgan, whose face flashed with understanding. Willow looked between the two, her face giving away that she thought she had something important.

"Does it have to do with Markus?" she asked, her soft voice making the vampires stare at her. "Well? Does it?" she repeated with more strength, her eyebrows raised.

For a second, Gwen's eyelids dropped, as if concentrating on something. Morgan's face was one of concentration as well. Morgan shrugged, absently glaring at Spike, who had put on his tattered tee and was searching for a cigarette.

"Markus...he, the slimy bastard, is our sire. Unfortunately, we were unable to kill the bugger, but we did get to do serious bodily harm."

Gwen nodded. "It's a shame, ramming several blessed blades through him should have been a prick on the finger for what he planned for him," she thought, looking wistful.

Morgan continued. "You see, Gwen and I met when we were both in, what, 8th grade? We were like twelve, thirteen-"

Gwen interrupted her,"We met when we were twelve, I just hated your guts till the end of the year."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Yes, anyway, skip ahead ten or so years, when we were twenty-one-"

"We still are," piped up Gwen cheerfully, looking at Morgan, but pulling her gun out at the same time, warningly clicking back the safety when Spike tried to light his cigarette. Needless to say, he quickly dropped his lighter. Gwen lowered the gun.

"_Gwen...! _Anyway, we both feel for this guy-"

"Markus."

_"Thank you, Gwen, I was getting there, now stop interrupting! _ANYWAY, Markus, using his hypnosis, made...er...Gwen and I...do some stuff that will not be repeated, for the hardened will cry, and Gwen and I will die of embarrassment," she rushed, blabbing madly.

Spike grinned. "He didn't make you, y'know, do the dirty?" he said, grinning widely. He jumped when both vampresses pulled their guns and shot at his feet. "Er...right then. Undisclosed info. On with the story," he said, watching the smoking barrels warily.

"Anyway, once we 'woke up' from the hypnosis, we found, much to our chagrin, that we were vampires. So...like most fledglings, we stuck with him for a while...learned the ropes, y'know. But then he did something completely unforgivable," anger tracing her words.

Gwen's face hardened. "No, Angel, Willow, Wes, Spike, get those looks off your face right now. What he did was bloody horrible, and I'd rather not discuss it, until we can kill the bastard. The point is, he did something really terrible, we tortured him, he escaped, and we headed off to London..."

"To meet up with Alucard. Wanted to tell him what one of his fledglings was up to. When we told him, and got finished, he did something that shocked us both. He offered to train us, and more then that, to drink his blood. After a very long Pro-Con list that seemed to amuse him to no end, we agreed."

"Thus our uber-cool fighting abilities," Gwen added.

"Right, so after three, four years, of training, he sent us off. Sir Hellsing had no use for us, and Alucard was busy. So, we took off. Headed for L.A. for L.A., was the place where we knewMarkus darlingwould be."

"The second day here, though, we hooked up with you guys. We've been searching for him since," Gwen concluded.

Angel, Wes, and Willow, who had been patiently listening, breathed a sigh at the end of the long and complicated tale.

Spike, who had been listening out of what he would've claimed to be sheer boredom, looked around in disbelief. "What, that's just the end?"

Gwen gave a sigh, laden with pain. "Yeah, that's the end. No happily ever after, no castle in the sky...no justice." She stood up and walked out of the office, a tired sway tainting her steps.

Angel, Wes, and Morgan watched her with concern. Spike just shook his shoulders and lit up his cigarette with a quiet 'at last'. He blew out a puff of smoke. "What's her problem?" he asked.

Morgan threw her hands up in the air and stalked angrily out of the room, following Gwen. Spike blinked in surprise.

"Was it something I said?"

Angel, Willow, and Wesley looked at him in sheer disbelief. "No wonder she shot you," quipped Wesley, "it was practically a public service."

* * *

As/Ns: Alright now you know part of the story. Did they tell all of it? Confidentially…no! Come back next time to know the truth!

Oh and review. Please.

TLF & TF LOVE YOU


End file.
